


То, чего хочу, и с тем, с кем хочу

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), Lady_Nataly



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - мини [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:25:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Nataly/pseuds/Lady_Nataly
Summary: Другой вариант вечеринки в честь якобы-последнего-дня-рождения Тони.





	То, чего хочу, и с тем, с кем хочу

**Author's Note:**

> призрак кинка на каблуки; название фика — цитата из канона.

Тони мутило от тошнотворно сияющих лиц гостей. Вечеринка сейчас, когда ему осталось жить, по мнению Джарвиса, всего месяц-другой… Если бы Пеппер не настояла, он выгнал бы вон эту сияющую гламурную толпу, заперся с Пеп в спальне и долго, со вкусом трахался.  
  
Однако, став главой его компании, Пеппер стала и держаться с ним более официально. Тони чувствовал, что она отдалилась — и ничего не мог поделать. Не хотел. Она даже не заметила, что он умирает — какого хрена он должен плясать на задних лапках перед ней после этого?  
  
Рашмэн — та замечала. Рыжая стерва вообще оказалась потрясающе наблюдательной — за что он её, собственно, и взял. Сексуальная, умная, приятно пахнущая Натали была абсолютным идеалом секретарши. Даже учитывая его многолетний опыт с Пеппер. Она оказалась хорошим приобретением и, в отличие от коллекции картин, приносила пользу…  
  
— Вам наскучили гости, мистер Старк?  
  
Тони усмехнулся и допил виски из стакана. С океана дул свежий прохладный ветерок, забираясь под расстёгнутый воротник рубашки.  
  
Нашла-таки.  
  
Он стоял на балконе, не вслушиваясь в гулкий ритм танцевальных хитов, под которые зажигала толпа в гостевом зале.  
  
— Пеппер велела отловить меня и вновь бросить на съедение моделькам-фетишисткам? Они порвут меня на сотню маленьких железных человечков.  
  
Натали, сногсшибательно выглядящая в обтягивающем платье леопардовой расцветки, почти бесшумно подошла и встала рядом. Тони бросил заинтересованный взгляд на её ноги и, не обойдя вниманием шикарную задницу, поднял глаза:  
  
— В какой шпионской академии вас учили бесшумно ходить на каблуках, мисс Рашмэн?  
  
Натали обаятельно и чуть застенчиво улыбнулась. Наверное, застенчивость её казалась искренней всем, кроме Тони. Он умел видеть наигранность в лучших актёрах.  
  
— Если я вам расскажу, мне придётся вас убить.  
  
В интонации Натали было что-то правдивое — будто под видом шутки она намекнула на нечто большее. Тони усмехнулся — той секретной организации Коулсона, ЩИТу, не помешал бы такой очаровательный агент.  
  
— Пожалуй, сейчас я бы не отказался от удушения вашими прекрасными ножками, Натали. Не здесь, конечно…  
  
Он обвёл рукой балкон и поставил стакан на перила.  
  
Натали усмехнулась, подошла ближе. Тонкие изящные пальцы заскользили по его рубашке, расстёгивая пуговицы.  
  
Тони сглотнул слюну — мысли мгновенно отреагировали на смену ролей.  
  
— Ваш вопрос о моём гипотетическом последнем дне рождения. Он был про это?  
  
Паршивка. Ткнула пальцем прямо в сетку воспалившихся из-за палладия вен. Тони поморщился, но сдержал порыв оттолкнуть её руки.  
  
— Если я вам отвечу, Натали, мне придётся вас убить.  
  
Он понимал, что она догадалась — Натали производила впечатление невероятно умной женщины. При желании она могла бы обвести Пеппер вокруг пальца и даже не растрепать причёски. Да, у Натали было сексуальное тело, но вовсе не из-за него её хотелось трахать долго и сладко. Ум всегда привлекал Тони сильнее красоты, однако женщин, настолько подходящих под определение «умная и горячая», ранее на его пути не встречалось.  
  
Натали выглядела смущающейся старшеклассницей в этом слишком броском платье — так контрастирующем с деловым бежевым, в котором она навестила Тони незадолго до вечеринки. Хотя, наверное, эффекта незрелости она и добивалась.  
  
Натали встала на цыпочки и положила ладони ему на грудь, прихватила губами мочку уха и жарко прошептала:  
  
— Мистер Старк, когда плохие девочки готовятся к вечеринке, они учитывают всё. Вы хотите вернуться к тем визжащим сучкам в бикини или пойдёте со мной в спальню?  
  
От Натали ошеломляюще пахло отличными дорогими духами и кисловатым запахом женского возбуждения. Тони нахмурился, схватил её за запястье, понюхал пальцы и, ухмыльнувшись, провёл по ним языком, собирая скользкий секрет.  
  
— Ты испортила мою рубашку, — промурлыкал он ей в губы.  
  
Натали рассмеялась, придвинувшись ближе.  
  
— Женские выделения отлично отстирываются, вам ли не знать, мистер Старк.  
  
Их губы столкнулись, но это был не поцелуй — Натали активно двигала языком в его рту, утробно урча. Они боролись, поедали друг друга, но только не целовались. Тони нравилось — все эти сахарные нежности и притворная страсть случайных партнёрш его порядком достали.  
  
Он положил руки ей на задницу. Ткань платья была плотной, но тонкой на ощупь. Тони провёл ладонями по округлым упругим ягодицам и застонал в поцелуй.  
  
— Ах ты, развратная стерва, — выдохнул он, когда оторвался от губ Натали, — где потеряла трусы?  
  
— Там же, где сделала это.  
  
Натали ловко вывернулась из его объятий, повернулась спиной, задрала платье и раздвинула ягодицы. Тони протянул руку, надавил кончиком пальца на её анус. Скользкая, узкая дырка с готовностью пустила его в себя, и он тихо рыкнул, сжимая другую руку в кулак, чтобы не наброситься на Натали прямо здесь.  
  
— А ты умеешь убеждать, Рашмэн.  
  
— Вы себе не представляете, что я ещё умею, мистер Старк.  


 

***

  
— Джарвис, заблокируй дверь в спальню, протокол «Кто там?», впускать только в случае особой необходимости.  
  
— Так точно, сэр.  
  
Тони расстегнул ремень, пока Натали расправлялась с его пуговицами. Они раздевали его в четыре руки — платье Натали было на молнии. Тони то и дело тянулся к пухлым розовым губам, но Натали, смеясь, уворачивалась. Юркая, броская, красивая — он хотел её. Пеппер слишком долго плясала на его чувствах и динамила, видит бог, он мог бы остаться ей верным. Однако не Пеппер здесь и сейчас была с ним наедине, водила пальцем по сетке воспалённых вен у него на груди и смотрела одновременно застенчиво и похотливо из-под длинных ресниц.  
  
— Натали, — Тони погладил её по обнажённой шее и задержал ладонь — кожа оказалась бархатисто-нежной.  
  
— Тш-ш-ш, — Натали положила палец ему на губы, — то, чего я хочу, и с тем, с кем хочу. Вы хотите тоже, всё хорошо.  
  
Почему-то она умудрялась и соблазнять, и успокаивать его, собирая воедино его образ плейбоя, трещащий по швам из-за приближающейся смерти. Тони был ей благодарен — Натали делала то, в чём он нуждался, а не то, что пошло бы на пользу имиджу компании.  
  
Наконец кошмарное леопардовое платье упало к ногам Натали.  
  
— Встроенный бюстгальтер, — хмыкнул Тони, разглядывая её призывно обнажённую грудь, — умно.  
  
— Не люблю тратить много времени. — Натали переступила через платье и продефилировала к кровати в одних туфлях.  
  
Её бёдра плавно покачивались при ходьбе. Тони оставалось только последовать за ней. Натали встала на четвереньки на кровати, спустив стопы с края так, чтобы Тони мог взяться за её каблуки. Не самая удобная в плане равновесия поза, но Тони оценил — и остался в ней.  
  
— Без презерватива?  
  
Натали фыркнула:  
  
— Через задницу не залетают, и я ваш секретарь — ваша медкарта чиста.  
  
— А твоя? — едко заметил Тони, но в шутку — разумеется, они оба знали, что он видел медкарту Натали.  
  
Тони был возбуждён — так что толкался в Натали он по своей и использованной ею смазке. Задница туже и плотнее обхватывала его, Натали вздохнула, расслабляя мышцы, пуская его глубже.  
  
— Ох, блядский боже, — прошептала она, запрокидывая голову.  
  
Тони вцепился рукой в её волосы, потянул — Натали застонала. Нравится.  
  
— Давай, детка! — Он отодвинулся, почти выскальзывая из её задницы, и вновь въехал внутрь.  
  
Натали толкнулась назад, насадилась на член, и Тони бросил миндальничать — резко вставил по самые яйца и начал безжалостно трахать её. Натали такой темп явно нравился больше: она выгнула спину, подставляясь, коротко постанывая на особо мощных толчках. Похоже, от анального секса ей повезло ловить не меньший кайф, чем от вагинального.  
  
Хорошо, что туфля была на застёжке, иначе Тони давно бы грохнулся с кровати. Он держался за каблук и волосы Натали, вставляя ей так, что яйца мокро шлёпали по приоткрывшимся складкам. Вход во влагалище истекал смазкой. Тони подумал, что в следующий раз неплохо было бы найти что-то и для второй дырки, раз уж Натали нравится так.  
  
И да, он планировал второй раз.  
  
Вдруг Тони особенно сильно дёрнул Натали за волосы. Та от неожиданности вскрикнула и упала грудью на постель, утягивая его за собой. Член выскользнул, но Натали заёрзала, притираясь к нему задом, и Тони снова вошёл в неё, отпустив каблук, а потом смял ладонями грудь, целуя подставленную шею.  
  
Натали ритмично сжималась на нём — не сильно, просто меняя давление стенок, но и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы довести его до оргазма. Тони застонал, стиснул её соски пальцами, толкнулся внутрь поглубже и кончил. Немного не по-джентльменски — но он угадал правильно. Натали под ним задрожала, ёрзая и дёргаясь, будто хотела вырваться, скрипуче застонала — совсем не сексуально, но Тони стало жарче. Он знал цену настоящему, не симулированному оргазму партнёрши.  
  
— Блядь, как давно я не давала в задницу, — простонала Натали лицом в простыню, уже не особо заботясь о роли соблазнительницы, — но мне охуенно. Ты правда умелец, Старк.  
  
— Уже не мистер? — тяжело дыша, пробормотал Тони ей в шею, зарывшись лицом в мягкие рыжие волосы.  
  
— После этого?  
  
Натали хрипло, незнакомо рассмеялась, уже не флиртуя — по-настоящему.  
  
И Тони невероятно понравился этот смех.


End file.
